Some Sleepover
by AnimeOwl
Summary: So...yeah Natsu's having a sleepover and Lucy wants a part of it. Lemon. PWP. Whatever you wanna call it that's what it is :P


Guys always crash girl's slumber parties right? Plus they're planning it _right _in front of me. Hmph plus I'll get to see Natsu. Yes, the guys of Fairy Tail are planning a slumber party, and no I was not invited. The famous in-house exceed lands in front of me and waves his furry blue paw in my face, "Luuuuuceeeeeeeeee," he says, drawing out my name. "Why da ya look so pouty?"

"I'm not pouting, just thinking about stuff," I huff.

"I'm thinking about fish. And Charle. And giving fish to Charle," Happy rambles marching around on the table.

"Let's have s'mores!" I hear Natsu's voice cheer.

"No, ice-cream is much better ya flame-loving bastard!" Gray retorts.

"What'd you call me, stripper-cicle!" Ope, and there go Gray's clothes as the two get into one of their several daily brawls. Honestly, I just kinda miss Natsu, not to sound needy or anything but he's been busy on jobs all the time lately. That's why I'm gonna surprise him at his sleepover.

Earlier I told Happy to meet me outside of Natsu's house right at eleven and as usual I was right on time. Happy however, is a good two minutes late by the time he shows up. Shouldn't be late considering he was literally coming from inside the house. Boisterous hollering could be heard from his little cabin from a half mile away. That's what you get when you cram Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Jet, Droy, and Romeo all into a tiny house plus food."Hi, Lucy!" Happy whispers loudly. He chuckles mischievously into his paw, "I'll go get Natsu. I'll tell him Erza's here 'cause she heard there was cake at his sleepover."

"Thanks, Happy, I owe you one," I whisper back before he flies back in. Only a few seconds later a slightly terrified looking Natsu exits the building. His face calms however as he takes a few sniffs and no Erza appears.

"Luce? Is that you?"

"Mmmm, hey Natsu," I smile as I approach. "Now, open the door just a crack and tell the guys that Happy was just pranking you and that you're going into town real quick to get some more supplies for whatever food you guys already demolished." Natsu nods and does as I instructed.

"Now..." I trail off.

"Whatta you doing here, Luce?" Natsu asks. Instead of answering, I run my hands up his bare chest and kiss him. Advantages of him usually not wearing a shirt. He shivers at my delicate touch. I nip his neck and as he's about to grab me, dance away. "Shit, Luce, right now?" His voice gets a little deeper, "You know what that does to me."  
"But you like it," I counter.

He grins, "Nah, I love it." Lunging toward me, he grabs my hands and pulls me against him. Shit, I can already feel his boner through his loose pants. After planting a kiss on my lips, his kisses trail down my neck, biting along the way. They go all the way from my earlobe down my neck and across my collarbone. Now it's my turn to shiver and close my eyes.

"Mmm, Natsu."

"Nice little blanket and pillows set up in the forest a little ways away where I like to take naps. Shall we?" I smirk and nod.

There, Natsu pulls off my shirt, tossing it aside and starts to struggle with my bra. I assist him, unclasping it and putting it nicely out of the way.

"God, you're so perfect, Luce," he breathes. With him pinning me, he holds my hands above my head using one hand and with the other he massages my breasts. When he pays attention to the sensitive parts, I twitch under him, only serving to drive him on. He plants hot kisses against my neck and chest, and bites. Oh, God, the bites. Finally relinquishing hold of me, he moves downward and licks my belly right below the waist of my pants. This gets another twitch out of me. Dammit he's too good. Off go my pants and before I think what I'm doing, I reach for his and pull those off too.

Igniting a single finger, Natsu doesn't even bother to take of my undies, instead searing them off. I make a mental note to yell at him for that later when...oh... My thoughts went completely blank for a moment as Natsu slipped his fingers into me and started pumping. "You like that huh, Luce? You like that?" He rubs my clit and I can only moan in response. He goes deeper and faster until I climax, shaking with pleasure as my insides clench around his fingers. Now panting, Natsu rolls us over so I'm on top.

With my seductive smile I do as he did to me, nibbles and kisses all along his neck. My fingers trace his toned chest and abdomen and I brush kisses against him, gradually getting lower and lower until I'm kissing and licking and biting right at his waist. So close, and yet so far, it's the ultimate pleasureful torture. Teasingly, I brush my hand against his dick through his underwear. Straddling him, I gyrate my hips.

"Please, Luce?" Natsu pleads, eyes huge. "Just fuck me already."

With a dramatic sigh I look at him and wink, "I dunno, Natsu, I think we may have done enough, I mean don't you have a sleepover to get back to?"

"Fuck the sleepover."

"Mmmm?"

"Fuck me, Luce."

Finally giving him what he wants, which is really just permission, I yank off his underwear and he flips us again, now him on top. He adjusts himself and slides into me. I gasp, no matter how often we do this, it always is slightly surprising and feels so good. We take a second to adjust before he begins pulling in and out of me. Penetrating. Damn. We're both breathing heavily. Our moans are embraced by the summer night air and chorused by the cicadas.

"I-I'm gonna.." Natsu groans. I pant pressing against him until we both climax. He pulls out and we're exhausted. I lay against him, my head and hand resting on his chest. I listen to his strong heartbeat, thu-thump thu-thump. "Love you, Luce," he tells me.

I smile, "Love you too, Natsu." I pause before adding, "Some sleepover, huh?"

Natsu only chuckles in response and pulls me closer to him.


End file.
